Once Was Lost
by music4life098
Summary: All I could manage to think was to protect myself, fighting him off wasn't going to do me any good. And that's when I saw him, he was there, rescuing me. That's when I knew something was different about Edward and his relatives, and I was going to findout


This is my first story. Believe me it get's more interesting later on in the story. Sorry the first chapter was super short, but I wanted the first one to just kind of let you know what the characters are about and who they are.

****ALL THINGS TWILIGHT BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.****

Chapter One: Welcome to the Jungle:

High-school is like a jungle; a surreal, animalistic jungle. First there are the alpha girls; let's consider them cheetahs. The cheetahs of Forks High School are sly, like a cheetah, fast witted like a cheetah, and most importantly, fight like a cheetah. They're fierce and everyone in the abundance of the jungle bows down to them. Everyone makes sure to never cross them in the wrong way, for they know they would easily become the pray for them.

The head of the jungle is of course the flawless Jessica Stanley. Every girl wants to be her, and every guy wants to be with her. There is no confusion as to why, though. She has silky smooth, brunette hair, with a hint of champagne highlights. Her skin is like a porcelain doll, and she has a petite, dainty body. And not to mention her Julia Robert's smile. If she sounds like a class A bitch, believe you me, she is. Say something to set her off, you might want to go ahead and write your Will, for you just handed yourself a social homicide. She will make sure you suffer the consequences. All I am waiting for is for someone to give her a piece of her own medicine.

Mike Newton is considered to be one of the hottest bachelors' here at Forks High School. Since he is the only single "it" guy, it basically belongs to his title. He and Jessica have had a thing for a while. On again, off again if you would like to call it. She basically uses him as a toy; only playing with him when all the other good toys are missing or gone. He's very dumbfounded when it comes to noticing when he is being used.

Jessica Stanley's follower friend Lauren Mallory is what you call a kiss-ass. It's quite sad really, she follows her around like a puppy dog waiting for a treat that may or may not be received. Then there are Alice Cullen and her foster sister Rosalie. They are both beautiful beyond words. They would probably be the queen bees around here if it weren't for the fact they are both taken by Jasper and Emmett Cullen. Around here, if you don't do relationships, and will hook-up with just about any guy, you're considered royalty to the guys at our school. And since both of them are both happily taken, guys lose interest in you pretty easily. Believe me, they've tried to crack them, but a devilish look from either Emmett or Jasper, would pretty much send any guy packing.

I have always found it a little odd that Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all live together, have the same last names, and form a relationship with one another in more than just a friendly way. I guess since they aren't blood related it could make since, but I can't help but think there is something going on no one knows; something they are hiding from the world. And then there is Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen is the only Cullen to be single, and to have stayed single. He is mind numbingly gorgeous, believe me, Jessica has tried to crack him since day one. No luck. He kind of strays from his brothers' and sisters'. The only real reason he is counted upon as high-listed on the schools' social status is because of his relatives who insist on him sitting with them. He is oddly shy, which I find no reason for. Any girl would willingly throw themselves at him, even the pure, innocent ones.

Then there leaves me, my best friend Angela, and her boyfriend Ben. Angela is advanced in all academic classes, along with Ben. They are stuck together like glue. Don't get me wrong, it's cute, but when you want to have girl time, there is no such thing in her vocabulary. So I pretty much end up being alone most of the time, except at lunch, they always make room for me.

As for me, Bella, I am your average student you could say. I'm no Angelina Jolie, but I don't think of myself as hideous, just nothing to envy over. I'm kind of like a brick wall, I go unnoticed, unless you really look. It's sad, I know. I don't like to draw self-pity on myself, but I only state the facts, or I mean opinions of myself.


End file.
